Villainous
Villainous is a Mexican-American animated comedy television series based on the web series of the same name, being created by Alan Ituriel. It is produced by A.I. Animation Studios and Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on Cartoon Network on TBD 2019. Synopsis Black Hat and his villainous crew try to conquer the world. Characters Main *'Black Hat' (voiced by Alan Ituriel) - a short-tempered and narcissistic evil mastermind who leads the Black Hat Organization, being able to shapeshift, teleport, manipulate space, conjure objects at will and open portals with his claws. *'Dr. Flug Slys' (voiced by Todd Asayer) - a scientist who is often seen using a paper bag over his head, being a genius. *'Demencia' (voiced by Melaney Sems) - Black Hat's mentally insane assistant who has a crush on him, besides having a love for destruction. *'5.0.5' (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - a failed experiment that was supposed to be an evil creature, but instead, is a loving cute blue bear. Unlike the original shorts, he speaks English fluently. Supporting *'Muscular Black Hat' (also voiced by Mark Fischbach) - a clone of Black Hat made by Demencia who is extremely muscular. *'Illuminarrow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dark Phantom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Professor Musclemass' (voiced by John Cena) - a scientist known for his extreme muscles. *'Kill-Bot' (voiced by Brock Baker) - a robot created by Flug to kill. *'Dad Hat' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Black Hat's father who sells hats. *'Verminia' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Demencia's bratty sister who is often treated by her like a princess. *'The Giant Brain' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - the head of The League of Evil Villains and Black Hat's mentor who is shown to be a floating brain. **'The Imp' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - an idiotic imp who is the Giant Brain's assistant, often annoying him. *'Dr. Dark Eyes' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Red Tie' (voiced by ) - a calm and collective villain who serves as Black Hat's rival. **'Cherry' (voiced by Stephanie Patrick) - Red Tie's lover who is one of his top henchmen. **'Henchman 1' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Red Tie's strong but dimwitted main henchman who has an intense TBD. **'Head Scientist' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - Red Tie's trustworthy scientist who develops a crush on Flug. *'Good Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - a superhero hailing from the planet known as Germanium who is one of Black Hat's most hated foes. *'Agent G' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a spy working for a famous organization who TBD. *'Hector' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Black Hat's former apprentice who ends up to try to replace him. *'Jasmine of the Jungle' (voiced by Malinda Kathleen Reese) - a crazy girl raised by wolves who TBD. *'6.0.6' (voiced by Tim Curry) - an attempt to recreate 5.0.5. who ends up going mad with power. * Episodes See List of Villainous episodes. Trivia *Similar to other Cartoon Network animated series, this series features occasional cameos from other Cartoon Network characters. **In TBD, Bubbles (with Tara Strong reprising her role) appears as one of many people who Demencia TBD. **In TBD, Finn and Jake (with Jeremy Shada and John DiMaggio reprising their respective roles) TBD. ** Category:Mexican animated television series Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019